


Падая, словно Люцифер

by MadMoro, Regis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Javert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Madeleine Era, Mpreg, Omega!Valjean, non-standard a/b/o, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жаверу трудно дышать. Теплый запах омеги, пропитывающий кабинет мэра, такой успокаивающий всего мгновение назад, сейчас невыносим, и Жавер чувствует себя обездвиженным, скованным одновременно шоком и яростью. В нем ворочается альфа-сущность, обозленная и выведенная из себя, он делает резкие вдохи-выдохи сквозь сжатые зубы: тихое шипение привлекает внимание Вальжана – тот выпрямляется в полный рост и, сузив глаза, смотрит на него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падая, словно Люцифер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucifer Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927093) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2015.  
> Беты перевода: KaterinaAvg, Staisy_

I.

Жавер даже не удивляется, когда его хватают за локоть и затаскивают обратно в кабинет мэра. Крики толпы, сгрудившейся вокруг спасенного горожанина и его телеги, затихают за их спинами, когда Мадлен захлопывает за ними дверь; Жавер оборачивается, его рука сжимается на рукояти рапиры, но мэр Ма… Вальжан уже у своего стола, его пальцы, словно в поисках опоры, стискивают край.

Жаверу трудно дышать. Теплый запах омеги, пропитывающий кабинет мэра, такой успокаивающий всего мгновение назад, сейчас невыносим, и Жавер чувствует себя обездвиженным, скованным одновременно шоком и яростью. В нем ворочается альфа-сущность, обозленная и выведенная из себя, он делает резкие вдохи-выдохи сквозь сжатые зубы: тихое шипение привлекает внимание Вальжана – тот выпрямляется в полный рост и, сузив глаза, смотрит на него. 

— Жавер, — неуверенно произносит Вальжан, и все равно Жавер чувствует это: притяжение несвязанной души омеги, пьянящую смесь утешения – сердечности – успокоения, что делает омег такими успешными в религии, политике и мошенничестве. Эта мысль немного отрезвляет: он упрямо выставляет подбородок вперед, а рука стискивает рукоять рапиры так сильно, что больно костяшкам пальцев.

Жавер – альфа и из тренированных, он – _инспектор_. Он достаточно пожил на свете и слишком хорошо знает, как устроен мир, чтобы легко подпасть под влияние эмпатии омеги.   
— Ты Жан Вальжан, — обвиняющее заявляет Жавер, вкладывая в голос всю свою приобретенную дисциплину и природный авторитет альфы, ожидая, что Вальжан бросится опровергать его слова. 

К его раздражению, Вальжан лишь мягко улыбается, вместо того, чтобы резко возразить.   
— Разве омегу могли приговорить к Тулону?

— Будь ты невиновен, стал бы ты упоминать Тулон? — быстро парирует Жавер, все более убеждаясь, что его подозрения верны. 

— Я знаю, что ваше обвинение в отношении меня не беспочвенно, поэтому упомянул Тулон, — говорит Вальжан, и его спокойный голос выводит из себя, контрастируя с нервным постукиванием пальцев по столу и смятением в глазах: противоречие, тревожащее Жавера на подсознательном уровне, не поддающемся его контролю, и он ненавидит это так сильно, что скрипит зубами от злости. Он, конечно, встречал омег и раньше: они не очень распространены, но едва ли редки и так же, как альфы и беты, подчиняются закону. 

— Должно быть, раньше ты прятал свою сущность,— бурчит Жавер, — солгал в суде. Омег отправляют в Рошфор. — Не так уж и сложно скрыть свою природу, особенно для бедноты: недоедание, болезни, врожденные уродства – все это сводит проявление сущности к нулю; а в зловонии и мерзости Тулона совсем неудивительно, что Вальжан остался нераскрытым – его жизненные циклы были нарушены, каждая частица его энергии была направлена исключительно на выживание. 

— А вы знаете, — продолжает Вальжан тихо, — что происходит с омегами в Рошфоре?

Он знает, помоги ему Господь, он знает.   
— Так диктует закон, — бурчит Жавер, несмотря ни на что не желая признавать моральное превосходство Вальжана. 

— И закон всегда прав?

Этот вопрос куда легче – Жавер тотчас вскидывается волком.   
— Что каторжник может знать о законе!

— _Бывший_ каторжник, — поправляет его Вальжан. — Я провел в Тулоне девятнадцать лет. Омеги Рошфора отбывают срок максимум четыре года независимо от совершенного ими преступления. Можно даже сказать, что пятнадцать лет я отсидел ”авансом”. 

Жавер ухмыляется.  
— Ты дал ложные показания в суде и….

— Даже если бы я убил человека вместо кражи и лжесвидетельства, — прерывает его Вальжан, — четыре года. 

— _И_ ты нарушил условия освобождения, — триумфально продолжает Жавер. — Отдельное и последующее преступление. 

Вальжан бледнеет, и его явный страх почти сбивает с ног. Жаверу приходится дышать через рот и медленно считать про себя до десяти – несмотря на всю выучку, его собственная сущность встает на дыбы, инстинктивно стремясь защитить, и он презирает себя в этот момент. Он поднялся так высоко в рядах полиции вопреки своей природе и _не опозорит_ мундир.   
— Люди меняются, — умоляюще говорит Вальжан, и Жавер прикладывает все силы, чтобы не сделать шаг назад… или вперед… все, что он может – оставаться на месте. 

— А воры?

— Стал бы я спасать человека, если бы до сих пор был каторжником из Тулона?

— Может быть, ты не знал, что я замечу твою ошибку, — предполагает Жавер, и мысленно проклинает себя за неуверенность в голосе. — Это так важно?

— Если единожды вор – вор навсегда, так почему не казнить воров так же, как убийц?

— Тюрьма взыскивает долги перед обществом. Она не исправляет человеческие изъяны.

— Бог прощает. Так написано в Священной Книге…

— Извращай все, как тебе угодно, ты все равно виновен.

— Без меня город вернется к прежней жизни. Вы готовы взять этот грех на душу? 

— Ты слишком много о себе мнишь, — парирует Жавер, хотя внутри него зарождается сомнение: он слышал много замечательных отзывов о Монтрей-сюр-Мер и его, по всеобщему мнению, святом месье мэре, и Жавера охватывали смешанные чувства по поводу своего назначения сюда. Пусть это был не Париж с его возможностями, но у него было ощущение, что мир и покой хорошего города, заселенного хорошими людьми и управляемого хорошим мэром, неплохо подготовили бы его к возможному карьерному продвижению.

— Принимайтесь за работу, — предлагает Вальжан, и Жаверу не следовало бы встречаться с ним взглядом, но выучка диктует, что он должен, и именно поэтому омеги могут быть такими опасными, отстраненно размышляет Жавер: под мощным действием зова сирены сильнейших среди них – непокоренных, что может сделать альфа, как не повиноваться. Неразумный изначальный зверь, прикованный к его душе и сдерживаемый им с помощью чувства долга и уважения к своей профессии, беспокойно ворочается внутри, стремясь вырваться на волю. Он хочет впиться зубами в горло Вальжана. Хочет опуститься на колени. Хочет…

К стыду своему, он чувствует, как кровь приливает к паху, и от смущения ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. По крайней мере, в руке у него есть бикорн, он по-прежнему прижимает его к животу: немного прикрывая свой позор; и он пытается вернуть хотя бы видимость контроля над собой.

— Наведите в городе справки обо мне. Спросите любого, — продолжает Вальжан, ничего не замечая. — Я изменился, инспектор. Пожалуйста, поверьте мне.

Жавер с трудом удерживает стон. Он должен рассмеяться Вальжану в лицо, заковать его в кандалы и бросить в камеру, а потом сопроводить до ближайшего суда. Вместо этого он делает судорожный вдох, затем еще один, долг и инстинкт давят на него с двух сторон. Он не знает, что думать. Вопреки его словам, по закону даже добавь Жавер к списку преступлений нарушение Вальжаном условий освобождения - тот раздражающе прав, он действительно уже отсидел ”авансом”, как бы абсурдна ни была эта мысль. 

Что же касается Рошфора. Как альфе, Жаверу никогда не предложили бы место надзирателя на Рошфорской каторге: возможно, то был единственный раз в его жизни, когда Жавер был рад своей природе. Он наслышан о Рошфоре. Альфы и беты отбывают срок за свои преступления. Омеги, самый редкий вид, проходят… “переподготовку”. Таков закон, но именно та его часть, которая всегда камнем ложилась ему на душу: он объяснял это своей природой. Ему самому, к счастью, никогда еще не приходилось арестовывать омегу за преступление, влекущее за собой наказание серьезнее штрафа. В его роде деятельности омеги обычно были жертвами. 

— И как ты изменился?

В его вопросе слышен сарказм, но Вальжан улыбается в ответ так искренне: Жавер пытается отвести взгляд и не может.   
— Я нашел Бога. 

Жавер ухмыляется. Однако улыбка не сходит с лица Вальжана, и в конечном итоге это Жавер заставляет себя отвести взгляд.   
— Удобная отговорка.

— Я не назвал бы Бога отговоркой, — сухо замечает Вальжан, и в голосе его звенит сталь, что вынуждает Жавера вновь впиться в него пристальным взглядом. — Я теперь богатый человек, инспектор, и у меня есть власть. Если мне придется использовать ее, чтобы спасти себя от Рошфора, я сделаю это. У вас нет доказательств, одни домыслы. Я влиятельный человек и за пределами Монтрей-сюр-Мер, и у меня достаточно средств, чтобы нанять лучших адвокатов для представления моих интересов в суде. 

— А, — продолжает Жавер, нарочито растягивая слова. — Зверь показал свои когти.

— Это были всего лишь факты, — устало отзывается Вальжан. — И прогноз, исходя из них. Если вы дорожите своей… карьерой, инспектор, отступитесь. 

— Я дорожу правосудием, — резко возражает Жавер, — а не своей карьерой.

II.

Они встречаются в суде, но в итоге дело разваливается. Не помогает даже то, что судья – бета. Адвокаты, нанятые Вальжаном – шайка скользких проныр: к огорчению Жавера, с Вальжана снимают все обвинения. Все могло бы сложиться по-другому, если бы Вальжана можно было заставить дать показания и подвергнуть перекрестному допросу, но его законники используют какое-то право не свидетельствовать против себя, понятие, озадачивающее Жавера, но, судя по всему, юридически приемлемое. Вальжан посмеялся над правосудием, и Жавер не сводит с него убийственного взгляда все то время, пока тот пожимает руки своим адвокатам, а потом обменивается парой фраз с комиссаром. У Вальжана даже хватает смелости мягко улыбнуться Жаверу, когда он легким шагом проходит мимо, направляясь к выходу из здания суда навстречу свободе.

К нему приближается комиссар, и Жавер высоко задирает подбородок: он примет грядущее наказание как подобает, внутренне уже смирившись с судьбой. К его удивлению, комиссар едва кивает ему.   
— Возвращайтесь в Монтрей-сюр-Мер, инспектор. Полагаю, в будущем вы будете более осторожны в своих обвинениях. 

Ошеломленный, он моргает.  
— Комиссар…

— Если бы это зависело лишь от меня, — рычит на него комиссар, хотя и является бетой, он шагает вперед – и Жавер отшатывается: я бы уволил вас со службы, но месье Мадлен лично попросил, чтобы вы не были наказаны за “исполнение” своих обязанностей так, как считаете “уместным”. И раз уж он склонен и дальше терпеть вас в качестве своего инспектора, вы вернетесь в его город в этом качестве. Вам все понятно?

— Месье. — Жавер неохотно склоняет голову. Значит, это месть. Вальжан заставит его плясать под дудку каторжника-мэра до конца его дней. По брошенному напоследок в его сторону холодному презрительному взгляду комиссара Жавер понимает, что все его шансы на перевод в Париж накрылись медным тазом. 

Может быть, ему еще удастся извлечь из произошедшего пользу. Если он по-прежнему инспектор, то в силу необходимости близок к мэру: стоит Вальжану вновь оступиться, Жавер будет тут как тут. Эти мысли тешат уязвленное самолюбие и умеряют гнев всю долгую дорогу домой, и когда следующим утром он докладывает Вальжану, словно настоящему мэру, Жавер подчеркнуто вежлив. 

— Я предупреждал вас, — говорит ему Вальжан, и в глазах его ясно читается сожаление. Жаверу приходится подавить порыв выбить ему зубы. 

— Я буду внимательно наблюдать за тобой, — холодно заявляет Жавер. — Ты смог одурачить судью, но меня тебе не обмануть. — Он старается не вдыхать слишком глубоко: расслабленный и робко улыбающийся ему Вальжан не менее опасен. Быть может, именно поэтому судья-бета решил дело в пользу Вальжана. Быть может, места, подобные Рошфору, действительно необходимы. 

Эти мысли гнетут его, и Жавер всю неделю ходит мрачнее тучи. Дети на улице разбегаются с его пути, едва завидев, и даже его собственные офицеры торопятся скрыться с его глаз, спеша к своим столам всякий раз, когда он возвращается в полицейский участок, чтобы заняться бумажной работой. К его раздражению, ему нет покоя от Вальжана даже ночью – Жавер так часто натыкается на него в доках, снующего там и раздающего милостыню, что однажды, добровольно-принудительно эскортируя его к дому мэра, Жавер не выдерживает.  
— Зачем ты вообще утруждаешь себя этим?

— Чем? — Вальжан всякий раз выбирает раздражающе мягкий тон, когда говорит с Жавером: словно инстинктивно знает, как лучше всего испытывать его терпение. 

— Притворной благотворительностью. Тебе незачем мне что-то доказывать. 

— Боюсь, что мне всегда придется вам что-то доказывать, — отвечает Вальжан в своей излюбленной манере, перефразируя слова собеседника, и Жавер рад прохладному ночному ветерку: он не ощущает запаха Вальжана и его мысли ясны.  
— Я раздавал милостыню нищим Монтрея с тех пор, как у меня появились для этого средства. Это не имеет к вам никакого отношения.

— Ты просто поддерживаешь свою фальшивую репутацию. 

— Библия учит нас делать добро, делиться тем, что мы имеем, быть щедрыми к беднякам.

— Смотрите, не творите милостыни вашей пред людьми с тем, чтобы они видели вас, — цитирует в ответ Жавер Евангелие от Матфея и, к его досаде, Вальжан смеется.

— И поэтому я раздаю милостыню ночью, — подчеркивает Вальжан. — Тайно.

— Словно вор.

— Вор, раздающий франки, — бедный вор.

— Каждый в городе знает, кто этот “тайный” благодетель бедных. Как много высоких омег мужского пола в Монтрей-сюр-Мер? — выпаливает Жавер и тотчас жалеет о своих словах: он вернулся в исходную точку в этом идиотском споре и на губах Вальжана играет слабая улыбка. 

— Не все люди так наблюдательны как вы, инспектор.

Жавер хмурится.   
— И снова ты насмехаешься надо мной. 

— Что ж, — мягко отвечает Вальжан. — И снова вы провожаете меня до дома.

Жавер не видит связи.   
— Ты - омега.

— И?

“И омеги не должны бродить в одиночестве по темным городским закоулкам”, едва не произносит Жавер, но в последний момент успевает прикусить язык. Мужчина, способный оторвать от земли телегу, едва ли испытывает нужду в личном охраннике, омега он или нет. Вальжан вовсе не слабый омега – робкий, застенчивый и кроткий. Жизнь Жавера была бы неизмеримо легче, будь он таким. 

— Порядок вещей нарушен, — наконец невпопад бормочет Жавер, когда Вальжан бросает на него пытливый и участливый взгляд. Вальжан должен был испугаться его: он должен был бежать, словно кролик, спасающийся от гончих псов закона. Вместо этого он обернулся и показал зубы. Жаверу следует попытаться надавить на Вальжана авторитетом и волей альфы. Вместо этого он мирно идет с ним рядом. И вновь чувствует себя выбитым из колеи.

— Если бы мне грозил лишь Тулон, — тихо произносит Вальжан, — я бы не стал тратить столько денег и сил. 

Да. В этом дело. Загнанный в угол, даже кролик выпускает когти. Жавер ждет очередной вспышки злости, услышав беспечное признание Вальжана, но чувствует лишь усталость. Они стоят у входа в дом Вальжана, и тот мешкает на пороге: уже положив пальцы на замок, он поворачивается к Жаверу.  
— Не хотите ли зайти? На чай?

Жавер пристально смотрит на него: Вальжан выглядит таким же удивленным, каким чувствует себя Жавер. Некоторое время они неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу на вечерней прохладе, затем Жавер бормочет:  
— Доброй ночи, месье. 

— А. — На мгновенье Вальжан выглядит застигнутым врасплох, и зверь внутри Жавера довольно потягивается, упиваясь моментом, прежде чем Жавер возвращает его под свой контроль. — Конечно.

III.

Когда дни становятся холоднее, Вальжан организовывает столовые для бездомных, к большому неудовольствию Жавера. Как еда, оставленная без присмотра, привлекает грызунов и тараканов, так и горячий суп, раздаваемый свободно под теплой крышей, собирает в Монтрей-сюр-Мер человеческое отребье из мест далеко за городской чертой. Люди Жавера вынуждены теперь патрулировать улицы в две смены. К счастью, погода устанавливается слишком холодная даже для самых отчаянных воров, хотя и недостаточно холодная для самых раздражающих мэров.

— Как будто того, что ты кормишь их, недостаточно, — ворчит Жавер, уводя Вальжана подальше от его свежеобустроенного прибежища для человеческих пиявок. — Зачем тебе еще и давать им деньги?

— Я заметил, — отвечает Вальжан с улыбкой, — что они не очень-то опрятно одеты. — Это заявление не имеет отношения к вопросу и кажется Жаверу лишенным смысла, и он удивленно щурится, пока Вальжан не добавляет. — Они плохо вписываются в наш аккуратный город. 

— Вот именно, — огрызается Жавер и понимает, что попал в хитро расставленную ловушку, когда улыбка Вальжана становится шире. Жавер бросает на него в ответ сердитый взгляд. Ночь тиха, и запах Вальжана туманит его мысли: у Жавера болит голова и он не уверен, что именно холод и хруст снега под его дешевыми сапогами так обостряют его чувства. Возможно, дело в… Нет, этого не может быть. Вальжан - мужчина в летах, и хотя Жавер не знает точно, когда омега становится старым настолько, что его сущность перестает иметь значение, несомненно одно: находись Вальжан на пороге своей Поры, он сидел бы дома, а не бродил по улицам, раздавая милостыню всяким отбросам. 

Или нет.

На самом деле это чудо, размышляет Жавер, что Вальжан ни разу еще не вляпался в какую-нибудь неприятность худшего для омеги сорта – одна лишь мысль об этом заставляет его заскрипеть зубами от внезапной ярости. С Вальжаном могло бы… ну, как минимум он мог бы послужить причиной публичного нарушения общественного порядка и… 

— Они тоже люди, — неверно истолковывает причину его мрачного молчания Вальжан. — На что надеяться погрязшим в нищете, как не на милость Божью. 

— Они могли бы найти работу.

— В этом городе нет для них работы. 

— Тогда они могут отправиться в другой город, — сквозь зубы возражает Жавер. Вальжан открывает рот, но Жавер не дает ему вставить и слова.   
— Я был _рожден_ на каторге среди отребья, Вальжан. Я _работаю_. 

В глазах Вальжана читается жалость и Жавер не может этого вынести: он опускает взгляд вниз, на грязный снег, и если Вальжан скажет сейчас, как ему жаль, Жавер ударит его, мэр он там или нет, и…   
— Тогда поразительно, как многого вы достигли.

— Едва ли поразительно, — Жавер пытается не чувствовать себя польщенным, но к его отвращению, зверь внутри него довольно урчит, словно его погладили. Жавера мало утешает, что он такой не один – весь город очарован своим мэром, даже беты.

Вот на что способен омега, умеющий держать себя в руках. Церковь, правительство и преступность. Жавер сжимает руки в кулаки и старательно хранит молчание весь оставшийся путь до дома Вальжана. Он демонстративно игнорирует ставшее уже привычным приглашение Вальжана зайти на чай, и наконец тот сухо роняет.  
— Увидимся завтра утром, инспектор. 

Эти слова застают Жавера настолько врасплох, что он, не подумав, резко выпаливает:  
— Ты? Ты останешься _дома_.

Вальжан удивленно моргает, глядя на него, и Жавер упрямо смотрит ему прямо в глаза – после минутного молчания рука Вальжана соскальзывает с замка.   
— И почему же, смею я спросить?

Услышав заданный в лоб вопрос, Жавер теряется.  
— Я просто… неужели ты сам не понимаешь… твой _запах_. — Он понижает голос, быстрым взглядом окидывая улицу. Вальжан продолжает вопросительно смотреть на него.   
— Твоя Пора совсем рядом, — обреченно выдыхает Жавер. 

— О. — Вальжан моргает и затем лишь раздражающе спокойно улыбается: — Уверен, что вы ошибаетесь, инспектор. Я уже слишком стар, чтобы меня беспокоили подобные проблемы. 

“Да неужели”, едва не заявляет Жавер, но вовремя прикусывает язык.  
— Поверьте мне, месье, я считаю совсем иначе.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — твердо повторяет Вальжан, и в голосе его слышна сталь: Жавер пытается незаметно сглотнуть, его внезапно набухший член неудобно натягивает ткань форменных брюк, к счастью, прикрытых плотной тканью пальто. Он молится, чтобы Вальжан ничего не заметил, но Господь остается глух к искренним мольбам смиренного и многострадального инспектора полиции этой ночью: глаза Вальжана распахиваются шире, и тем же уверенным тоном он добавляет:   
— Зайдите на чай, инспектор. 

Он не должен бы, но он соглашается, и слегка презирает себя за слабость, переступая через порог. Жавер не позволяет Вальжану взять у себя пальто – сам вешает его рядом со шляпой и прислоняет рапиру к стене. Где бы ни находилась сейчас домохозяйка Вальжана, дома у него чисто прибрано, а в камине горит огонь. Правда, обстановка скудная, а мебель хоть и крепкая, но очень простая. Вальжан заваривает чай и достает печенье, игнорируя слабые протесты Жавера, что он сыт. Он толком не помнит, что ел на ужин - наверное, хлеб и ветчину, просто улыбка и запах Вальжана уводят его мысли далеко в сторону, и он жалеет, что снял пальто, устраиваясь в кресле рядом с камином. Сладкий запах омеги абсолютно _везде_ , но порой в него вплетаются слабые нейтральные нотки – домохозяйки беты, предполагает Жавер. 

Вальжану приходится повторить свой вопрос несколько раз, прежде чем Жавер запоздало понимает, что тот адресован ему.  
— Что касается Бике… 

Жавер вздыхает. Бике – карманник и неудачник, потому что нет никакого смысла пытаться залезть к Вальжану в карман – гораздо проще обратиться прямо к Вальжану и попросить денег. К счастью, несколько добропорядочных жителей города стали непосредственными свидетелями его идиотизма и позвали стражу, которая арестовала его вопреки робким протестам мэра.   
— Совершение кражи – умышленное и серьезное преступление. Он отправится на каторгу. 

Всякий раз, когда его охватывает волнение, пальцы левой руки Вальжана неосознанно скользят к запястью правой, забираясь под рукав – вероятно, чтобы нащупать старые шрамы от кандалов. “Вальжан - настоящая насмешка над законом, - думает Жавер, мысли легко сворачивают на привычную дорогу: разве не мог судья бета обратить внимание на легкую хромоту Вальжана и сделать </>вывод, что это следствие долгого времени, проведенного в каторжных цепях? Разве не мог судья приказать Вальжану раздеться, чтоб явить миру шрамы, оставленные на его спине ударами просмоленных плетей?” 

— Деньги были подарены, — упрямо заявляет Вальжан. 

— Свидетели заявляют иное. 

— Но “жертва” утверждает так. — Вальжан улыбается и Жавер быстро отводит от него взгляд в сторону камина. — Рождество совсем близко, Жавер, почему бы… 

— Почему бы закону тоже не отдохнуть? — с сарказмом продолжает Жавер. — Может, вообще решишь открыть сезон для воровства, убийств и изнасилований? Во имя всепрощения и в качестве знака доброй воли? 

— Нет, конечно же, нет…

— Закон должен ко всем подходить одинаково. Преступление должно быть наказано. Задумайся только, — добавляет Жавер, когда Вальжан чуть наклоняется вперед, словно собираясь возразить, — что, если бы он выбрал не твой кошелек, Вальжан, а чей-то еще? К примеру, одной из работниц твоей фабрики, может быть, кошелек мадам Дюбуа? Ее сын Давид болен: она работает, чтобы обеспечить ему лечение, пока ее муж снабжает семью едой и деньгами за жилье. Бике крадет ее кошелек. Она не может купить лекарства, а платят ей раз в месяц, и что тогда случится с ее сыном?

Вальжан не отвечает, не отводя широко раскрытых удивленных глаз, и Жавер спешит воспользоваться преимуществом: — Как много людей в Монтрей-сюр-Мер могут позволить себе пострадать от кражи, Вальжан? Это хороший город, но жизнь для большинства его жителей по-прежнему нелегка. Когда человек крадет кошелек, закон наказывает его не только за сам акт воровства, но также и за возможные последствия его преступления. Если все люди последуют твоему примеру и подставят другую щеку, мир рухнет. 

К досаде Жавера, Вальжан смеется.   
— Сомневаюсь, что дело дошло бы до этого. 

— Оставь благотворительность церкви, а закон - полиции. — Жавер демонстративно допивает чай, и он рад, что невыносимое упрямство Вальжана по крайней мере остудило его кровь. — Есть ли еще какие-то жалобы на исполнение мной должностных обязанностей, которые вы хотели бы озвучить, месье? А то час уже поздний. 

— Съешьте печенье, — предлагает Вальжан. Тон его полон дружелюбия, и хотя Жавер всегда считал, что выдержки и самоконтроля ему не занимать, он не может сходу найти причину, чтобы отказаться, и неохотно выбирает в вазочке маленькое печенье. Оно сладкое, но ему далеко до одуряще сладкого запаха Вальжана, и Жаверу не нравится, как тот улыбается ему, пока он быстро жует и проглатывает печенье.   
— Прошло полгода, — добавляет Вальжан.

— И?

— Я надеялся, что время смягчило ваше мнение обо мне. 

“Время показало лишь, что ты еще более хитер и несносен, чем я изначально предполагал”, хочется сказать Жаверу, но вместо этого он поджимает губы и молчит. Не дождавшись ответа, Вальжан вздыхает и поднимается со стула. С облегчением выдохнув, Жавер следует за ним, нетерпеливо предвкушая прохладу ночного воздуха. Он не в состоянии собраться с мыслями, находясь так близко к Вальжану, да еще и у него _дома_ , и вздрагивает, когда Вальжан протягивает руку поверх его плеча, чтобы снять с вешалки пальто, а затем помогает Жаверу надеть его.

Он умудряется натянуть на себя пальто, не коснувшись Вальжана, но затем ему на плечо ложится рука, и Жаверу кажется, что дух его покинул тело и наблюдает за всем со стороны: он цепенеет, позволяя повернуть себя, словно куклу, и не сводит с Вальжана широко раскрытых глаз, пока тот поправляет ему воротник пальто. Он старается дышать ртом и это дается ему нелегко. Вальжан неуверенно улыбается:  
— Завтра?

— Что? — резко дергается Жавер, но руки Вальжана по прежнему лежат на воротнике его пальто.

— Я должен оставаться дома?

— Я… да, именно так, или же нарушение общественного порядка, — запинаясь, бормочет Жавер и так сжимает зубы, что ходят желваки. Мысли разбегаются в стороны. Уже некоторое время ему трудно думать о Вальжане рационально, и он не может понять почему. Впервые омега действует на него так сильно. Обычно он легко подчинял своей воле другие сущности – особенность, сослужившая ему хорошую службу в переходе из тюремных надзирателей в ряды полиции. Вальжан же сбивает его с ног, не оставляя ни единого шанса на сопротивление. Ведь суд должен был это увидеть, а судья должен был понять, что за опасность представляет собой Вальжан для… 

— Что ж, если таково ваше мнение, инспектор, я прислушаюсь к нему. — Голос Вальжана теплый и умиротворяющий, и Жаверу хочется наклониться к нему и, прижавшись ртом к приоткрытой полоске шеи над воротником и шейным платком, вдохнуть его запах. Вместо этого он до боли сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. 

— Хорошо, — неловко соглашается он. — Я сообщу мастеру на твоей фабрике, что ты нездоров. 

— Я дорожу своей приватностью…

— Человек обладает сущностью с тех пор, как Бог создал Адама, Еву и Лилит, — бурчит Жавер. — Едва ли это станет потрясением для твоего мастера. Фабрика вся пропахла твоим запахом. 

— Но, — продолжает Вальжан, словно не слышал его слов, — если у вас найдется время заглянуть ко мне после дневного обхода, инспектор, я бы высоко оценил это. 

Альфа-сущность Жавера заинтересованно ворочается в ответ: он скрипит зубами.   
— Это было бы неуместно, Вальжан. 

— Почему нет?

— Ты… — Жавер умолкает, задумавшись. Рассуждая логически, Вальжан – мэр, а Жавер – лишь инспектор полиции, но в то же время, Вальжан – каторжник, а Жавер – слуга закона. Все нарушает заведенный порядок вещей и ничто не имеет смысла – земля уходит у него из-под ног и голова неприятно кружится с непривычки. Вальжан – омега на пороге своей Поры, и альфа в Жавере жаждет его: он создан таким по замыслу Божьему. Адам не полон, потому что Ева была создана из его ребра – лишь Лилит стоит в стороне от них, она – независима; и как заведено с самого начала времен, альфы навечно искушены первородным грехом. 

Ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы едва слышно выдохнуть:  
— _Доброй ночи_ , месье. — И сделать резкий шаг назад; его рапира при этом с грохотом падает из рук на землю, и этот звук словно разрушает наложенное на него заклятье: он, спотыкаясь, наклоняется вниз, чтобы схватить ее за ножны, и наконец вываливается за порог дома, в ночную прохладу, в расстегнутом пальто и с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Боже, сжалься!

Ночной холод не помогает: кровь по-прежнему кипит в его жилах, когда он добирается до своей квартиры. Он вваливается домой, выпутывается из пальто и вжимает ладонь в пах, поверх своей изнывающей плоти. И очень скоро с тихим выдохом обмякает, прижавшись спиной к двери. Совсем не такой разрядки он жаждет. Но не может себе позволить, хотя… сказать по правде, он не считает Вальжана выше себя по статусу, но и нижестоящим тот тоже давно не является... 

Он добирается до кровати – четки, что подарил ему Вальжан в день их первой встречи в Монтрей-сюр-Мер, лежат на столике рядом. Жавер все время хотел вернуть их, возможно, даже швырнуть Вальжану прямо в лицо, но так и не сделал этого, и сейчас он наматывает их на пальцы и до боли сжимает в кулаке, избавляясь от сапог и облачаясь в ночную рубашку. Он не должен желать. Вальжан - искушение, за которым следует лишь осуждение на вечные муки.

IV.

Его бикорн так и остался в доме Вальжана, а значит, форма не укомплектована полностью, и это единственная причина, говорит себе Жавер, почему он спешит ранним утром к дому Вальжана. Он вернет себе бикорн, продолжит дневной обход и всей этой абсурдной ситуации наступит конец. Укрепив подобными мыслями свой дух, Жавер твердым шагом проходит к дому Вальжана и стучит в дверь.

Ответа нет, и Жавер некоторое время ждет, ощущая себя все более неловко с каждой секундой, пока не осознает, что, _конечно же_ , Вальжан не подойдет сейчас к двери. Все омеги по-разному переживают свою Пору, но если Вальжан в состоянии сейчас мыслить хоть чуточку рационально, он, наверное, лежит в кровати, уютно свернувшись клубочком и пережидая, а Жаверу действительно пора бы уже прекратить размышлять о Вальжане, кроватях и наступлении Поры. Он делает глубокий вдох и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и, разумеется, именно этот неудачный момент выбирает Вальжан, чтобы распахнуть дверь.

Вальжан полностью одет, шляпа, пальто и шейный платок – все при нем, и Жавер ошарашено смотрит на него. Вальжан удивленно и немного испуганно моргает, словно не ожидал увидеть Жавера на пороге.  
— О, — наконец говорит он. — Я думал, что это домохозяйка.

— И куда же ты направляешься?

— Всего лишь на фабрику, совсем ненадолго. — Вальжан стыдливо опускает взгляд, словно ребенок, пойманный с рукой в банке со сластями. — Просто я вспомнил, что у меня есть важное дело, с которым я должен непременно разобраться этим утром.

Потрясающая глупость Вальжана напрочь лишает Жавера дара речи. Безмолвный, он продолжает пристально смотреть на Вальжана, пока тот не добавляет:  
— Что вам угодно?

— Я... хм… оставил здесь бикорн, — бормочет Жавер, и Вальжан, кивнув, отступает обратно в дом. Жавер переводит дыхание, и к тому времени, как Вальжан возвращается с его головным убором в руках, он снова собран и контролирует себя.  
— Оставайся дома. Я могу доставить сообщение от тебя на фабрику.

— Нарушение общественного порядка, — вспоминает Вальжан с улыбкой, позабавленный иронией, сквозящей в этих словах, которую только лживый каторжник и фальшивый мэр-омега и может уловить, и Жавер свирепо смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Именно так.

— Но в городе мало альф, а на фабрике всего один.  
Жавер мрачнеет. Ему никогда не нравился этот мастер.

— Всего один, ты говоришь. — Обязательно нужно приставить офицера следить за мастером. Весь город знает, что Вальжан – омега. Может быть, мастер тоже почувствовал приближение Поры Вальжана.

Вальжан лишь смеется, еще больше выводя Жавера из себя.  
— Я в состоянии справиться с ним и сам, инспектор, и уверяю вас, что не буду пытаться спровоцировать беспорядки – или что вы там еще себе навыдумывали.

— _Оставайся дома_ , — рявкает Жавер, вкладывая в голос всю свою доминантность альфы, и Вальжан даже испуганно отшатывается – верный знак, что он действительно вошел в свою Пору, но потом на лицо его возвращается легкая улыбка и он делает шаг вперед, словно намереваясь оттолкнуть Жавера со своего пути: альфа внутри Жавера в этот момент с рычаньем вырывается из-под контроля. Он сам не понимает, где находит силы, чтобы затащить Вальжана обратно в дом и захлопнуть за ними дверь: Вальжан протестующее бормочет что-то, но мгновенно затихает, когда Жавер, издав глухой стон, прижимается к нему всем телом и глубоко вдыхает его запах, уткнувшись носом в тонкую полоску шеи, неприкрытую платком. Его бикорн и рапира падают к их ногам, и из горла Жавера вырывается скулящий звук, когда теплые руки на мгновенье неловко опускаются ему на плечи, прежде чем скользнуть к пуговицам его пальто.

Пальто постигает та же участь, что и бикорн с рапирой, и Вальжан накрывает своим дьявольским ртом его рот, и так они и вываливаются из коридора в гостиную, где пили чай: жадно прижимаясь губами друг к другу. Не прерывая поцелуя, Жавер каким-то образом умудряется вытащить Вальжана из пальто и сбросить с его головы шляпу, и едва не опрокинув по пути кофейный столик, они все же добираются до одного из кресел. Жавер хватает Вальжана за шейный платок, но потом лишь держится за него как за якорь, потому что в этот момент Вальжан пробует лизнуть его в губы, и когда Жавер ахнув, приоткрывает рот, забирается языком внутрь. И это неудобно, они стукаются носами, и он не знает, что делать с зубами. Он сидит в кресле, а сверху над ним нависает Вальжан, его крупные руки легко прижимают плечи Жавера к спинке, не давая забыть о его нечеловеческой силе. Напряженный член Жавера уже давно болезненно упирается в ткань форменных брюк, ставших невыносимо тесными, и Жавер, должно быть, издает постыдные звуки, когда непроизвольно стремится толкнуться бедрами вверх: Вальжан опускает взгляд, ухмыляется и, накрыв его пах рукой, на пробу сжимает член сквозь ткань – он делает это неумело и грубо, и Жаверу больно, но он все равно едва не кончает прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Твоя одежда, — выдыхает он: если уж он собирается обречь себя на вечные муки, то, по крайней мере, он сделает это не с фальшивкой “Мадленом”, жарко прижимающимся к нему. И Вальжан отрывисто кивает, они вдвоем избавляют его от жилета и шейного платка и пояса, но в тот момент, когда Вальжан освобождается от ботинок, Жавер понимает, что не может больше ждать. Он одним ловким движением стягивает брюки Вальжана вниз до самых лодыжек, и на мгновенье они застревают там, затем у Вальжана хватает наглости рассмеяться, переступая через них, и Жавер тянет его вниз, меняясь с ним местами. Он толкает Вальжана в кресло и устраивает его ноги на подлокотниках. Вальжан отчаянно краснеет, и ему идет такой вид: взъерошенный, полуголый и полностью во власти Жавера. Боже, его сильные бедра разведены в стороны, и Жаверу приходится опустить руку и сильно сжать между своих ног, переводя дыхание. Сладкий запах омеги ударяет в голову – Вальжан истекает смазкой, он стонет, когда Жавер склоняется, чтобы быстрым движением языка попробовать его на вкус. 

Он сладкий и насыщенный. И Жавер лижет сильнее, всякий раз проходясь языком по кольцу мышц: пальцы Вальжана чуть зарываются в его волосы, Вальжан _хнычет_ , из его рта вырываются нечленораздельные звуки вперемешку со словами: “Пожалуйста” и “Жавер” и “Боже, о Боже, альфа”, и воля Жавера слабеет. Он вводит первый палец, пока его язык движется по тяжелой мошонке Вальжана, и с любопытством обхватывает свободной ладонью его член – толстый и длинный для омеги, но без уплотнения в основании, которое является отличительной чертой альфы, выделяющей их как псов рода людского. Жавер проводит языком по всей длине, оставляет свой поцелуй, и Вальжан громко стонет: он изливает немного белой жидкости на свой живот, но еще не может достичь разрядки, не сейчас, когда он находится на пике своей Поры и альфа склонился между его ног. Удовлетворение настигнет Вальжана только тогда, когда Жавер окажется глубоко внутри него.

— Жавер, — нетерпеливо командует Вальжан, и Жавера пробирает дрожь, его сущность рвется подчиниться, ублажить омегу в своих руках, склониться у ног Вальжана, вместо этого он сильно кусает Вальжана в бедро, ухмыляется, когда чувствует, как тот дергается, взвизгнув, и с любопытством первооткрывателя вводит в него второй палец. Тело Вальжана раскрывается для него в своей красоте, влажное и расслабленное: он уже готов, но Жавер еще нет, он должен…   
— Иди ко мне, — шепотом добавляет Вальжан и в его голосе достаточно мольбы, чтобы Жавер на коленях подполз вплотную к креслу. Вальжан подтягивает его вверх со всей своей безумной силой, и Жавера трясет от желания, пока они целуются; руками он опирается на подлокотники.

Руки Вальжана расстегивают его ремень, затем приспускают вниз брюки, высвобождая ноющий от напряжения член, и слегка тянут его вперед, направляя, и они оба стонут, когда Жавер толкается внутрь. Несмотря на всю подготовку и природу Вальжана, член с трудом проникает в узкий вход, но Вальжан сводит свои длинные ноги на талии Жавера и _притягивает_ его ближе, заставляя войти на всю длину – это так влажно, и обжигающе жарко, и прекрасно: лицо Вальжана светится от удовольствия, а его тело так тесно обхватывает член Жавера, словно не хочет отпускать. 

— Еще, — командует Вальжан, и, содрогаясь, Жавер с силой кусает его в обнаженную шею, насаживает на себя под странным углом, чтобы чуть подавшись назад, насколько ему позволяет неудобная позиция, резким движением бедер вновь проникнуть внутрь. Его внутреннего зверя мало заботит удовольствие его омеги, уж точно не в первом раунде. Вальжану ничего не светит, пока не прольется его кровь, семя Жавера не наполнит его, а узел не сцепит их тела. Но Вальжан стонет, сопротивляется ему и просовывает меж их тел руку, чтобы коснуться себя. Форма Жавера прилипла к его телу, пропитанная потом и, вероятно, полностью испорченная: Вальжан скулит, когда на мгновенье задевает своим членом грубую голубую ткань, затем его руки подхватывают Жавера за бедра и подтягивают его вверх с такой силой, что хватка Жавера на его шее едва не дает слабину. Вальжан сбивает Жавера с ритма и устанавливает свой собственный. Это невыносимо: Жавер давится стоном и кончает, его узел набухает в жаркой глубине тела Вальжана, сцепляя их вместе.

Вальжан извивается под ним, и Жавер просовывает между ними руку и, обхватив его член ладонью, неуклюже дергает его вверх-вниз, но Вальжан все равно хватает ртом воздух, шепчет его имя и, содрогаясь всем телом, пачкает Жаверу руку липкой влагой. Жавер наконец со вздохом отрывается от шеи Вальжана и слизывает кровь с зубов, ощущая привкус железа. Вальжан с дерзкой улыбкой подносит руку Жавера к губам и облизывает ее дочиста. Жавер стонет, когда его член дергается, пойманный в ловушку тела Вальжана, а Вальжан урчит, ерзает, словно чувствует это внутреннее движение и, Боже, они оба прокляты, это…

— Наверно, кровать была бы куда лучшим вариантом, — задумчиво говорит Вальжан хриплым голосом. Они будут в сцепке по меньшей мере еще полчаса, а колени Жавера уже болезненно ноют. Каким-то образом, обнявшись в огромном кресле, им удается принять несколько более удобную позу. Но одному Богу известно, что произойдет, если несчастная экономка наткнется на них. А если Вальжан не прекратит ерзать и сжиматься вокруг него, Жавер сойдет с ума. 

— Прекрати! — шипит он, когда Вальжан снова делает это. — Боже!

Вальжан смеется, потому что он – дьявол, но, по крайней мере, он останавливается и вместо этого занимает себя расстегиванием пуговиц на испачканной форме Жавера. Жавер хмуро смотрит на это – у него есть один запасной комплект, но он в шкафу в его квартире. И у него полно бумажной работы, а Вальжан – дьявол. 

Он хватает Вальжана за запястья, когда тот начинает стягивать с него китель и задирает его рукава, чтобы рассмотреть старые шрамы на запястьях. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, бороздки рубцовой ткани уродливого грязно-розового цвета никуда не делись. Вальжан замирает.  
— Суд должен был заставить тебя показать свои шрамы, — бормочет Жавер, и на губах Вальжана появляется кривая и раздражающе печальная улыбка. 

— Ты никогда не простишь меня?

По мнению Жавера, этот вопрос совершенно неуместен в их текущем положении, и когда он начинает отвечать, подозрение ворочается в его животе.  
— Значит, поэтому ты пригласил меня в свой дом?

Вальжан моргает, и впервые, он начинает выглядеть действительно разозленным – Жавер морщится, когда Вальжан начинает ерзать, его спина напрягается.  
— Жавер… конечно же, _нет_ , Жавер, неужели ты так думаешь, с чего бы я…

— Ты свободный человек, Вальжан, — прерывает его Жавер, потому что зверь внутри него сорвался с цепи, а Вальжан слишком близко, и Жавер не может ясно думать, и они по-прежнему связаны воедино, о Боже, — ты волен жить свою жизнь как богатый мэр города. Тебе нет необходимости быть со мной дружелюбным. Ты мог не говорить обо мне ничего комиссару… ты же… ты _победил_ , — с горечью признает Жавер, — ты отнял у меня честь и гордость, что еще…

— Жавер, — шепчет Вальжан и каким-то образом умудряется извернуться, дотягиваясь до крепко сомкнутых губ Жавера в неуклюжей попытке поцелуя.   
— Жавер, но все не так… и правда, я мог выбрать легкий путь: позволить комиссару уволить тебя со службы или избегать тебя в Монтрей-сюр-Мер, но ты делаешь много хорошего для города, ты - хороший и достойный человек… — Вальжан делает медленный, полный дрожи вдох.  
— Разве я ошибался, желая тебя?

— Ты, — начинает Жавер, но Вальжан смотрит на него этим своим умоляющим взглядом, и он позволяет поцеловать себя, размыкая губы, он позволяет себя успокоить. Может быть, Вальжан и победил, понимает Жавер, но победа его неполная. Но куда больше, чем правосудием или же благодатью Господней, Жавер теперь обладает и частичкой Вальжана. Судьба связала их вместе в качестве епитимии. И это, по мнению Жавера, есть и милосердие, и жестокость. Это единственное искупление, которым они могут быть прикованы друг к другу.

Он подносит руку Вальжана ко рту, целует грубые шрамы на запястье у ладони, и Вальжан издает звук, похожий на задушенный всхлип. Желание – это последнее, что чувствует Жавер, когда охватывает взглядом всю широту души Жана Вальжана - истинное же чувство его куда более чистое.

V.

Их... неожиданный союз... едва ли кого-то удивил и не вызвал особых сплетен и пересудов, хотя он полагал, что будет иначе. И теперь разволновавшись, Вальжан раздражающе часто касается шрама, оставленного Жавером на его шее взамен отметин на своих запястьях, – как омега, бессознательно ищущий уверенности у следа, оставленного его альфой. Это выводит из себя, и Жавер так и говорит об этом Вальжану в самом конце утреннего доклада месяц спустя.

Вальжан широко улыбается ему из-за своего стола. Его волосы по какой-то причине немного растрепаны, он не удосужился пригладить их, что невыносимо отвлекает.  
— Это лучшее воспоминание из всех, — объясняет Вальжан и Жавер хмурится. — Сегодня вечером после обхода, если вы свободны...

— Нет,— коротко резюмирует Жавер. Он хочет оставить все... ЭТО позади, если такое вообще возможно. Приписать внезапному помутнению рассудка. Вальжан, в свою очередь, обладает терпением самого дьявола, и Жавер смиряется с тем, что придется потратить еще одну длинную ночь на то, чтобы держать Вальжана подальше от доков, пользующихся весьма сомнительной репутацией. Он не способен объяснить свое возросшее и раздражающе невыносимое стремление опекать Вальжана. Возможно, это всего лишь остаточный эффект помешательства. Запах Вальжана кажется немного более заметным, и есть в нем что-то еще, чему Жавер не может дать определение, и это нервирует его.

Сегодня, наверное, чтобы добавить еще дегтя в отношение Жавера к жизни в целом, в Монтрей-сюр-Мер происходит убийство – событие для города достаточно примечательное, чтобы привлечь на место преступления почти всех его офицеров. Так они любопытной толпой и топчутся в доках, вероятно, уничтожая в процессе все улики. Он отправляет одного из них за городским доктором, хотя Жавер почти не сомневается в том, что для проститутки, отживающей свои последние мгновения на грязной мостовой, вряд ли уже что-то можно сделать. И судя по тому, как другие падшие женщины зло усмехаются и указывают на оцарапанного толстого буржуа, становится вполне очевидным, кто здесь преступник. Жавер составляет свое заключение, отправляет еще парочку офицеров эскортировать убийцу в тюрьму, снимает показания со свидетелей и изо всех сил старается не смотреть в сторону собравшихся зевак, где с краю под навесом притаилась высокая тень. Вальжан выбрал не лучшую ночь для своей проклятой благотворительности.

Доктор, полусонный и чувствующий себя крайне неудобно, прибыв, объявляет девушку мертвой и дает Жаверу свое заключение. После этого неразрешенным остается только вопрос о захоронении убитой в общественной могиле, и, так как глазеть больше не на что, толпа любопытных сама собой рассасывается. Жавер провожает доктора до главной улицы и как бы между делом многозначительно смотрит на Вальжана до тех пор, пока тот не выходит из своего укрытия и покорно не присоединяется к ним.

Они молча идут через доки, и Жавер тщетно мечтает о теплой чашке чая в своей квартире, когда доктор – омега, распространенное явление для данной профессии, – втягивает носом воздух и бросает взгляд в сторону Вальжана.  
— Ах, месье мэр, примите мои поздравления.

Вальжан озадаченно смотрит на доктора, и тот, зевая, продолжает:  
— Мужчине-омеге довольно непросто оказаться в вашем благословенном положении, но все-таки возможно. Хотя в вашем возрасте, месье, трудности все же еще могут возникнуть. 

— Что? — Моргает озадаченный Жавер, пока Вальжан бледнеет.

— Ребенок, конечно же! — доктор рассеянно зевает и гладит Вальжана по руке, пока они поднимаются по улице к дому доктора. — Где-то через месяц вы должны зайти ко мне на осмотр, месье. Доброй ночи.

Они, застыв, стоят на улице, пока доктор не заходит в дом и не захлопывает за собой дверь. Жавер открывает рот, закрывает его и открывает снова, совершенно пораженный.

Вальжан глядит на него и его вдруг разбирает смех, и становится только хуже, когда Жавер свирепо смотрит в ответ.   
— Из всех... ох, из всех...

Жавер хватает его под локоть и тащит вниз по улице в направлении резиденции мэра.   
— Ты что, не принимал настой?

— Ах, ну... — только и удается вымолвить Вальжану, прежде чем он снова начинает смеяться, и Жавер с досадой напоминает себе, что Вальжан даже _не знал_ , что пришла его Пора. Тулон, нищета и возраст вступили в тайный заговор и привели к безумному и невероятному стечению обстоятельств – Жаверу хочется кричать. Бог жесток.   
— Из всех способов узнать об этом, — заканчивает Вальжан, когда они наконец-то оказываются у его дома. И когда Жавер собирается уходить, Вальжан хватает его за запястье:  
— Зайди на чай. Пожалуйста.

Он не знает, что должен сказать или сделать, так что Жавер подчиняется, в этот раз позволяя Вальжану снять с себя пальто, хотя с бикорном и рапирой он справляется самостоятельно. Экономка давно ушла, и Жавер хмурится, глядя, как Вальжан нерешительно движется в сторону кухни, а потом, передумав, направляется к буфету. Он вытаскивает из него пару бокалов и бутылку вина, указывая Жаверу на кресло. Вино никогда не было лучшим успокоительным для Жавера, но он, все еще не оправившись от шока, так или иначе берет бокал. _Ребенок._

— Это твоя ошибка, — наконец заявляет он Вальжану, и к его досаде, тот снова начинается смеяться – и есть что-то радостное в его голосе. Жавер мрачно хмурится.  
— Ты _рад_ этому?

— Конечно. — Вальжан выглядит удивленным, словно подобный вопрос неуместен. — В моем возрасте, и… я никогда не думал… я никогда не думал, что буду способен иметь семью, ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь вообще, Жавер, — добавляет Вальжан в ответ на упрямый взгляд Жавера, а потом вздыхает: — Тебе всегда будут рады в моем доме. Но если ты предпочтешь полностью отстраниться от всего, это твой выбор. 

— Это ошибка.

Вальжан упрямо сжимает зубы, и Жаверу почти удается подавить дрожь.   
— Возможно. Но решение все же за мной.

Вино слегка кружит Жаверу голову, и он ставит пустой бокал на кофейный столик.  
— Мою мать бросили, — наконец говорит он. — Она была бетой.

— Жавер…

— Я никогда не думал заводить семью, — продолжает Жавер, и хотя Вальжан пытается скрыть это, он разочарован – и это разочарование сводит на нет все усилия Жавера. Господи, он все-таки неотделим от Вальжана, и это одновременно и милосердие, и жестокость.

Вальжан выглядит удивленным, когда Жавер огибает столик, чтобы поцеловать его, и каким-то образом они добираются до спальни Вальжана, бесцеремонно разбрасывая одежду по пути. Подготовка длится дольше, чем во время Поры Вальжана, но в конце Вальжан все равно скулит и толкается навстречу, когда Жавер пристраивается сзади, вжимаясь в его спину – Вальжан опирается на руки и колени, словно молится. Все происходит бешено и грубо, и в конце Вальжан кричит имя Жавера в подушки, кончая лишь от его узла, и Господи, в этом нет и грана разумного. Жавер загнанно дышит Вальжану в загривок, когда они лежат на постели, обнявшись, связанные друг с другом, и ему – ему не хватало этого: он не знал ничего о близости, пока не встретил Вальжана. И когда Вальжан ведет ладонью по его бедру, Жавер давится, душит свой стон.

Вальжан отдергивает руку, но Жавер ловит его за запястье, не глядя, поглаживает большим пальцем шрамы, и дыхание Вальжана медленно выравнивается. Он даже снова начинает смеяться, пока Жавер не рычит и не кусает его сзади за шею:  
— Прекрати.

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне, — сонно предлагает Вальжан, потому что самонадеянность в его характере. И когда Жавер, замерев, не отвечает, Вальжан заводит руку за их спины и, ухватив Жавера за зад, подтягивает его выше, прижимает к себе сильнее, заставляя войти на толику дюйма глубже, черт, он слишком стар, чтобы начинать новый раунд, но его тело готово свершить невозможное. 

Он уходит домой сразу же, как его узел спадает, не слушая сонных возражений Вальжана. Он ведет себя с ним отстраненно и сухо в течение двух дней, раздражается на третий и проводит воскресенье после церкви в его постели, с Вальжаном, оседлавшим его и неторопливо покачивающим бедрами у него на коленях, принимающим глубже с каждым новым движением. Это порочно. Он не должен хотеть этого и они должны прекратить, но у него остается все меньше и меньше самоконтроля в том, что касается Вальжана. И его новый запах становится еще _более_ отвлекающим, особенно теперь, когда Жавер знает, что именно тот означает.

Когда они лежат вместе, Вальжан обнимает Жавера и сонно шепчет:  
— Надеюсь, что у него будут твои глаза. 

Это безумные слова, и очень в духе Жана Вальжана произносить такое вслух, и Жавер пытается заглянуть ему в лицо, но Вальжан уже дремлет. Со вздохом Жавер гладит изгиб мощного бедра Вальжана, лежащего на его талии, скользит ладонью ниже, чтобы кончиками пальцев коснуться рубцов шрама, оставленного кандалами. Он связан со своим будущим точно так же, как Вальжан повязан со своим прошлым – различие лишь в том, что прошлое Вальжана оставило на нем видимые глазу следы. На Жавере лежит ответственность, и он не оступился – он следовал своему долгу так долго, что рок подкрался к нему в темноте и простер свою длань над всей его жизнью. В конце концов, это не раскаяние или искупление, но нечто большее, что-то, чего он не может увидеть, и это пугает его.

И все же инспектор Жавер не бежит от тьмы. Полицейских тренируют _лицом к лицу_ встречать свои страхи. Вместо того чтобы уйти, он остается в постели, засыпает и просыпается поздним вечером от того, что Вальжан хрипло стонет ему в ухо. "Все к этому и шло, — думает Жавер, устраиваясь удобнее, снова возбужденный, все еще внутри Вальжана, — возможно, это будет просто". Жить – значит любить, любить – значит жить. Они еще не дошли до этой стадии, но – Вальжан издает тихий стон, когда Жавер проводит ладонью по его животу – со временем, когда-нибудь.

А затем Вальжан рушит все его виды на будущее – стонет "mon bien-aimé" ему на ухо, кончая, и смеется, когда Жавер сердито смотрит на него, смущенный, разбитый этим признанием на тысячу осколков.

— На следующей неделе, — говорит он Вальжану позже, собирая свою одежду. Он необычайно взволнован, но, голос его, по крайней мере, звучит ровно. — Если у тебя есть свободная комната. 

К счастью, Вальжан не предлагает переехать в хозяйскую спальню, иначе Жавер мог бы и передумать. Вместо этого Вальжан растекается в улыбке, полной обожания, и Жавер отводит взгляд.  
— Иди сюда, Жавер, — шепчет Вальжан, и это приказ, а не просьба, но Жавер уже складывает свою одежду на стул и шагает к постели. Вальжан тянется к нему, в его улыбке тепло и нежность, но Жавер наклоняется, чтобы с дрожащим дыханием поцеловать шрам вокруг лодыжки Вальжана, затем шрамы на его запястьях, боготворя и преклоняясь. И Вальжану трудно вздохнуть, он обхватывает лицо Жавера ладонями и притягивает к себе для поцелуя – целомудренного и непорочного.

— Сейчас ты меня прощаешь? — спрашивает Вальжан, и Жаверу требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, о чем идет речь.

Он не может ответить – слова застревают в горле, и вместо ответа он оставляет еще один поцелуй на губах Вальжана, глазах, затем ниже – на исчезающем следе от укуса на его шее. Он должен. Он простит. Он не знает. Здесь нечего прощать и в то же время нужно простить слишком многое. Вальжан мурлычет, а затем стонет, когда Жавер трется носом о его ухо, и произнесенное Жавером "mon bien-aimé" глухо и едва слышно. Еще не все решено для них, но станет ясным в ближайшие дни, Жавер будет держаться избранного пути и постарается найти место для них обоих под этим небом.

**Author's Note:**

> mon bien-aimé (фр.) – мой любимый


End file.
